


The Scooby Dooby Doo Job

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kinda, Movie Night, Nate Ford (mentioned), No Angst, OT3, One Shot, Romance or bromance you decide, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo References, Sophie Devereaux (mentioned) - Freeform, Team Bonding, They're still in Boston, This can be ship or no ship, chilling in nates apartment, just happiness, set some time in season three or four, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: Harrison finds out that Parker and Eliot have never seen Scooby Doo. Cue movie night!
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer & Parker, Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	The Scooby Dooby Doo Job

“How have yall never seen Scooby-Doo? It's a classic man, a classic!”

  
Eliot and Parker both rolled their eyes. They’d been sitting in Nate’s apartment with Hardison doing some prep for an upcoming job when it had come to light. Eliot had been standing by the window closing the blinds when Hardison had called from the couch asking if he would grab his orange soda for him.

  
“Wha- no, get it yourself.”

  
“Come on Eliot, you’re already up, it's just a few more feet.”

  
“A few more- it's on the other side of the apartment! You’re closer!”

  
“Please Eliot?”

  
“No, I’m not doing it.”

  
“Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?” Hardison grinned.

  
“A what?” came the gruff response.

  
“A Scooby Snack! You don’t know what a-” Hardison stared, “A Scooby Snack! Like from Scooby-Doo!” Eliot just shook his head and raised his eyebrows like he thought Hardison should already have gotten that message the first time. Hardison swung his head around to Parker in hope, but he was met with a shrug.

  
“I can’t believe this. You know this explains a lot ‘bout yall’s attitudes, never got to watch cool cartoons with adventure and mystery, bet yall never seen no Looney Tunes either.” He looked at their blank expressions as he spun around to get his keyboard. “Unbelievable.”

  
Once he had quit rambling on about how sad their lives were and how their upbringings were an “injustice to this world,” a sentiment Eliot hadn’t taken to kindly and been rather vocal about, Hardison called them both over to the couch. Once Eliot plopped down on the end and Parker swung over and sat on her knees next to Hardison, he hit a button and killed the lights.

  
“Ooh, what are we doing?” Parker asked excitedly.

  
“What’s it look like we’re doing? We’re watching Scooby-Doo!”

  
“Hardison we don't have time for this.” Eliot sighed, standing up. “We have to get the intel on those shipments coming in on Thursday, we have to print up those fake flyers for the concert, I have to sew all those stupid buttons onto that uniform, we can’t just,” but Hardison cut him off.

  
“Eliot, Eliot, El-i-ot!” Hardison interrupted. “Relax man, I’ve got it all under control. Look I already called up the times for those shipments and the data is downloading to my systems right now. I’ll send the flyers over to Sophie for her approval and she’ll probably spend hours coming up with different ideas about how to make them bolder and more dramatic or whatever before scrapping that and coming up with another idea and another, and you can sew while we watch.”

  
“In the dark?”

  
“Eliot, I genuinely believe there is nothing that you cannot do.” Hardison said with a sly grin. Parker giggled and Eliot just sighed.

  
“Dammit Hardison,”

  
“Yeah baby,” Hardison smiled, “just sit down and let's fix yalls pathetic childhoods.”

  
The interruptions came almost immediately.

  
“I don’t get it,” Parker interjected after the first few minutes, “Why can the dog talk? Can the other dogs in this show talk? Why do none of them think this is weird?”

  
“No talking Parker,” Eliot scolded, “Just watch.” Parker crossed her arms and settled further into the couch, but she listened. For a little while.

  
“Wait,” she said just a few minutes later, “why don’t they just check the security footage?”

  
“It’s a kid’s show man, they don’t have security footage.” Hardison said incredulously.

  
“Shhh!” Eliot hissed, giving them a look, but before long even he was getting in on the conversation. “It’s the billionaire. I’m calling it right now. Probably trying to destroy his land and collect the insurance.” Parker nodded with him. He pointed at the screen accusingly. “Anybody who wears a suit to a community cookout like that is dirty.” Hardison raised an eyebrow at him,

  
“You wore a suit to an event like that last week.”

  
“Yeah, and I was there to con somebody! Your point?” Hardison nodded his concession and started to lean back again when he felt something and jumped.

  
“Ow! Parker!” He yelped, clenching the place on his upper arm where she had slapped him to get his attention, a little too hard. He could hear Eliot muffling a laugh but Parker paid no attention to either of them as she stared at the screen with a huge bright smile.

  
“Look!” She said pointing, “They’ve got their own Lucille!” Hardison rubbed his arm slightly but he couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Yeah, that’s the Mystery Machine. It’s kinda like their home base.” He had thought of the comparison between the Mystery Machine and Lucille multiple times as well, but he decided to keep that to himself. As they kept watching he thought things had settled down a bit, but alas.

  
“There’s no way that guy could be the monster!” Eliot all but shouted at the screen. He turned to the other two. “He showed up right after, and I mean right after, the monster disappeared. There’s no way one guy could pull that off, it’d have to be a two man job at least.” Parker nodded.

  
“And it can’t be a two man job because nobody else has motive!”

  
“Exactly!” Eliot pointed at her. Hardison smirked in between them. This was going just fine.

  


  


When it was over and Hardison was in the kitchen grabbing another soda and a beer for Eliot (because he was actually considerate thank you very much), he could hear the argument raging in the background.

  
“Because it doesn’t make sense Parker! How would he have gotten from the roof to the compartment under the stage that fast?”

  
“Zipline!”

  
“He’s a billionaire, not a gymnast! The smoke machine had to be on an automatic timer!”

  
“What, the guy can’t have a hobby? And that’s not the issue! The issue is that the smoke coming from under the stage should have dissipated faster in the open air, he had to have been there to add a thickener.”

  
“You're impossible!” Eliot huffed. “The smoke was just thick. It was thick when Velma found it and it was thick when the monster showed up.”

  
“Oh please, Velma got lucky. She only found it cause she dropped her glasses again. Why is she wearing those things anyway? They're clearly a liability in the field.”

  
“She has to see!”

  
“Contacts!”

  
“Well maybe she doesn’t like sticking her fingers in her eyes, Parker!”

  
Chuckling softly, Hardison finally turned around. “Guys, guys!” he called, pausing the argument. “It’s over, you don't have to worry about it any more. Please.” The two looked at each other and shifted awkwardly.

  
“You mean we’re not gonna watch another?” Parker asked, a hint of shyness in her voice.

  
“Yeah, I mean,” Eliot started, awkwardly scratching his neck, “I figured, you know, since Nate and Sophie are still out and you said we don’t have to do anything,” he trailed off. Hardison kicked the fridge door behind him closed and grinned.

  
“Shall I make the popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don't own Leverage or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
